Colitis-associated cancer (CAC) is a prototype for inflammation-associated tumor development. Inflammatory bowel disease patients show a high incidence of CAC. There are excellent mouse models for CAC with which to explore the link between inflammation and cancer. This project was only recently begun and in FY 2011 we have now established colitis and colitis-associated cancer models in the laboratory, models with which we will be able to investigate the contributions of specific components of the NF-kB system and of IL-17 cytokines. In FY 2011 we have also made significant progress in developing mouse models that allow for cell-type specific ablation of individual NF-kB components and of IL-17 cytokine signaling. Such mice will also be used in different biologic settings, as described in related and complementing projects.